La desventaja de un conquistador
by yueuzumaki
Summary: La desventaja de ser un conquistador es que cuando verdaderamente te enamoras tienes que pagar con tu corazón los demas que rompiste.


**La desventaja de ser un conquistador es que, a la hora de enamorarte verdaderamente, tienes que pagar con tu corazón roto los demás corazones que rompiste.**

Francis se había enamorado de Arthur poco después que lo conoció, al principio creyó que era sólo uno de sus muchos amores; pero al pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que entre unas y otras le había confesado a Arthur toda su vida, y, a pesar de que este mismo lo tachaba de enfermo mental, seguía a su lado.

* * *

Francis y Arthur estaban en el mismo instituto y fue una gran casualidad que se conocieran...En realidad fue una vez que el francés olvidó uno de sus libros y aprovechó eso para acosar a su compañero de al lado, con el que inició una "interesante conversación", que al francés le había agradado a pesar de los insultos de Arthur, y así sucedió lo siguiente...

Todo comenzó por ir a comer juntos en el receso que les daban en el instituto. A pesar de que Francis ya tenía amigos y Arthur también, los dos se daban tiempo para verse ¿por qué? No lo sabían, ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

— Y entonces la terminé, y pues estuvo llorando, te juro que me partió el corazón pero no podía hacer nada —contaba animado el francés.

—¿No puedes durar con una chica al menos una semana? —Le reclamaba Arthur, de procedencia inglesa.

—No es divertido estar así —. El francés hizo un puchero.

—O sea que solo juegas con ellas.-

—No, es sólo que no encuentro a la indicada...o el indicado...— Sacó una sonrisita perversa.

—Eres un enfermo —le reprochó el británico—. No sé ni por qué demonios te estoy oyendo.

No se había dado cuenta, pero el francés poco a poco iba confiándole más y más cosas al británico. Para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía que ver a Arthur todos los días.

* * *

—Hey, Francis, ¿a dónde se supone que vas? — Le pregunto un chico albino, procedente de Berlín.

—Voy con Arthur —respondió dando media vuelta para irse, pero se encontró con su otro amigo, un español.

—¡Francis! — Saludó alegre —. ¿A dónde vas?

—¿A dónde más va a ir? — Se le adelantó el albino—. Va a ver al chico de las cejotas.

—¿A Arthur? — Preguntó el español —. ¿Nos volverás a dejar solos a Gilbert y a mí?

—Antonio —Así se llamaba el español, — y Gilbert — así se llamaba el alemán —, no los voy a dejar por Arthur, sólo quiero verlo. Él no tiene muchos amigos, no estén celosos. Mi amor es suficiente para todo.

—Pero yo lo vi con un chico que parece japonés —Replicó Antonio, recordando haberlo visto antes.

El francés solo frunció un poco el ceño. No entendía por qué, pero el que Arthur no tuviera tiempo para él le molestaba mucho, pues cuando se reunían eran solo ellos dos, así que se apresuró a llegar a donde siempre se veía con Arthur, y, en efecto, estaba solo... Eso le dio una especie de alivio.

—_Bonjour,_ Arthur —saludó con su típica sonrisa.

—Frog...—Así era como solía llamarlo Arthur de "cariño"

—¿Cómo te ha ido en clase?—preguntó Francis, sentándose en una banca con Arthur

—Bastante bien, pero me quiero quedar a asesorías de matemáticas...—Comentaba Arthur acerca de como odiaba algunas materias y amaba otras.

El tiempo pasaba y el francés creía que verlo sólo unos momentos en el receso del instituto no era suficiente. Se le ocurrió que tal vez si tenía suerte la casa del inglés quedara cerca o de paso a la suya, o igual podía acompañarlo a tomar el metro o el bus.

—¿Otra vez con Arthur? —Preguntó Antonio al ver correr a Francis, quien los dejaba solos a Gilbert y a él.

—Yo creo que está enamorado—dijo Gilbert solo por comentar

—¿Francis enamorado? —Rió el español—. Ese tío no se enamoraría ni en mil años.

Por otra parte, Francis había llegado con Arthur.

—Oye, Arthur, quería preguntarte algo —murmuro el francés.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres, frog? —Suspiró el británico —¿Es que volviste a dejar a otra chica? ¿O es que no sabes cómo terminar a la que seguramente tienes?

—No, claro que no — rió —. Sólo quería preguntarte, ¿por dónde pasas para ir a tu casa?—

El británico le miró extrañado.

—Pues, paso todo derecho por esta calle, donde está la escuela y solo tengo que doblar frente al centro comercial, no queda muy lejos y puedo ir caminado.

Al francés bien lo podían ir a recoger enfrente del instituto, pero iría caminando a su casa solo para acompañarlo y seguir platicando con él.

—Mi casa queda a una o dos cuadras del centro comercial, ¿y si nos vamos juntos?—Propuso un feliz francés.

Arthur estaba aun un poco confundido y sorprendido.

—Está bien, nos vemos en la hora de la salida —Se despidió Arthur, pues el timbre para regresar a clase había sonado.

El francés esperó con ansias la hora de la salida para poder ir con Arthur. Aún no tenía una explicación lógica para actuar de esa manera, así que pensó que solo era la emoción de poder platicarle sus cosas... La forma en la que lo llamaba depravado, pervertido o cosas por el estilo no le molestaban mucho, incluso una vez lo hizo reír con un una de sus tantas historias de conquistas.

Llegó la hora de la salida y justo en la puerta de entrada del instituto lo esperaba Arthur.

—Te tardaste, _frog _—le reclamó Arthur.

—Es sólo que Antonio y Gil no terminaban de despedirse.

—Como te vuelvas a tardar me voy sin ti —amenazó el británico, preguntándose internamente por qué había accedido a ir con el francés.

—Lo siento, no volveré a tardar... Por Dios, ni mis novias se quejan tanto si llego tarde.

—Yo no soy tu novia bastardo.

—Algún día lo serás —. Después que el galo se diera cuenta de lo que dijo, se quedó un poco extrañado. Nunca había considerado a un hombre para el puesto de su novio. Aunque era una persona liberal, sólo había "amado" a mujeres, eran lo más hermoso del mundo, incluso una vez amó profundamente a una, de nombre Jeanne, pero esta le rompió el corazón... Y, aunque no volvió a ser el mismo, seguía disfrutando de las bellezas femeninas.

—Eres un idiota —Fue la única contestación del británico; después comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su casa. Claro, ahora con la compañía del francés.

De ese día en adelante los dos, aparte de verse durante el receso, se iban juntos en la hora de salida. Arthur tenía que doblar en la esquina de un centro comercial, y el francés seguía derecho.

— No quiero llegar a casa, es aburrido —suspiraba el francés.

—Yo tampoco, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Ambos estaban parados en la esquina frente aquél establecimiento. Arthur tomaba un camino y Francis otro, pero las despedidas cada vez eran más largas ya que se la pasaban platicando en aquella esquina.

—Bueno, me voy—dijo el británico dándose vuelta.

El francés sólo pudo ver su espalda un par de segundos y no supo si fue por impulso o alguna otra cosa, pero le dio un cálido y cuidadoso abrazo al inglés... Después de eso solo espero el reclamo y quizás un golpe, pero no ocurrió así.

—Nos vemos mañana —. Arthur no volteó a verlo, no le respondió con malas palabras, simplemente se fue.

—Hasta mañana —Murmuró el francés, extrañado por esa reacción.

Abrazarlo… Después de eso, no fue tan complicado como supuso. Era cierto que le gritaba, insultaba, casi golpeaba y hasta maldecía.

—¡Suéltame maldito pervertido francés! —decía Arthur removiéndose ante el agarre del otro.

—¿Soltarte? —Dijo Francis falsamente ofendido —. No te voy a soltar —Pusó una cara de triunfo y pasó una de sus manos por las mejillas de Arthur y la pellizco levemente

— ¡No me toques!, ¡suéltame pedazo de pervertido de...!

* * *

Francis comenzaba a convencerse que lo que sentía por Arthur era algo más profundo que una amistad, pero no quería aceptarlo, hasta que un día Arthur le llegó con una noticia.

—¿Qué...?—

—Lo que oíste, _frog_. Tengo una novia y, bueno, tiene buen ver y todos me dicen que es muy popular y que tengo suerte por ser su novio.

El francés casi pusó cara de asco.

—Hmm... — No quería quedar mal —. Que bien, ya era tiempo de que te buscaras a alguien — asintió poniendo su mejor cara de alegría, aunque no le agradara nada la idea.

Ese día se dio cuenta que era un imbécil y se pusó a recapitular los hechos desde el principio.

1- Desde que conoció a Arthur le dedicaba el mayor tiempo posible e incluso le hablaba por teléfono.

2-No le importaba que pudieran ir a recogerlo a la puerta del instituto, quería acompañar a Arthur.

3-Lo abrazaba lo más cuidadoso que podía, como si temiera que huyera de sus brazos... ¿por qué diablos lo abrazaba?

4-Le molestaba que Arthur tuviera novia...

—No puede ser... —El francés se había dado cuenta que había algo profundo por ese chico y no lo podía creer.

—¿Qué no pude ser, _frog_?

—Nada, es sólo que... ya se me hizo tarde —tartamudeó.

—Estás muy extraño _frog_... Vámonos —le hizo una seña con la mano y el galo aprovechó para agarrarla —. Hey, no me tomes la mano —se quejó Arthur.

—No se te va a caer la mano, observa... —entrelazó sus dedos y se pusó a caminar oyendo toda clase de insultos, pero no oponiendo resistencia.

—Rana estúpida... —dijo Arthur, soltándose bruscamente; de nuevo era hora de despedirse en aquella esquina.

—Eres lindo.

—Cierra la maldita boca—

* * *

Francis y Arthur se volvieron cercanos. Arthur, aunque no lo admitiera o no se diera cuenta, escuchaba todo lo que Francis decía; y Francis, por su parte, se llevó una gran sorpresa al verse enamorado de Arthur, cosa que no sorprendió en lo más mínimo a sus dos fieles amigos.

—Francis, hace siglos que no hablábamos tanto, ¿hoy no te espera tu novio? —Decía Gilbert

—No es mi novio —respondió el francés—. Pero de eso mismo quería hablarles... yo... creo... que... me gusta Arthur —. El francés no sabía cómo decirlo. Se sentía extraño, muy, muy extraño.

—Eso, amigo mío... no es novedad —interrumpió Antonio.

Bien eso tomó por sorpresa al francés, ¿tan obvios eran sus sentimientos?

—Bueno, realmente no es tan sorprendente —intervino Gilbert —. Aunque nunca pensé que te gustaran de ese tipo.

—Pero... no lo comprenden, creo que de verdad me gusta.

—Sí, ya comprendo, pero a ti te gustan muchas personas —. El español no se lo creería tan fácilmente y, al parecer, el prusiano tampoco le estaba creyendo.

—No, bueno sí... Pero Arthur es diferente,

—¿Cuántas veces he oído eso? —Gilbert rodó los ojos.

—Ya verán que con Arthur voy en serio —Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a ver a su inglés.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les das? —Pregunto el prusiano a su fiel amigo español.

—¿Una semana?

—¿No será demasiado?

—¿Apostamos?

—Sí.

* * *

Francis estaba seguro que quería declararse con Arthur, pero por primera vez vio una declaración difícil, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Por primera vez en toda su existencia tenía miedo a ser rechazado .Había rechazado a muchas personas en su vida también, ¿se sentirían igual que él en esos momentos? Probablemente se hubieran sentido peor. Bueno, ahora lo primordial era darse valor para declararse... pero cuando vio a Arthur todo valor se fue.

—¿Estás bien, _frog_?

—Perfecto —suspiró algo nervioso.

—Tienes una cara de idiota, bueno una cara de idiota no como la de todos los días, es una distinta.

—Sólo estoy algo cansado.

—Vaya, hoy sí que fue un día extraño... Terminé con mi novia —dijo el inglés, dejando a un sorprendido francés, ¿acaso era una señal?

—Arthur, ¿y si hoy salimos? Yo... quiero decirte algo.

* * *

El francés estaba nervioso, habían acordado que a la hora de la salida llegarían al centro comercial en donde siempre se separaban, ahí aprovecharía para decirle lo que siente al británico; hablaría con él y le haría entender que no está jugando y que de verdad le gusta.

Esperó pacientemente hasta la salida del instituto, pero al ver al británico parado en la puerta esperándolo, experimentó algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado... nervios.

—Tarde como siempre, _frog _—. Ese fue el recibimiento de Arthur.

—Mo seas impaciente, hoy llegaremos al centro comercial.

—Sobre eso... Creo que no podre ir, me llamaron de mi casa, tengo un compromiso. Pero, si quieres, me puedes decir lo que quieras en el camino.

Francis estaba algo nervoso, no sabía por dónde comenzar, había hecho tantas veces una declaración de amor o de supuesto amor ya que no duraba más de dos días. Por primera vez quería algo que durara, por primera vez quería complacerlo, mimarlo y quererlo como se debe, por primera vez no sólo buscaba su cara o su cuerpo. Aunque, cada vez que veía sus ojos verdes, sentía un cosquilleo.

—Yo, te quería hablar de que hace tiempo que no puedo dejar de pensar en una persona y... —contó el francés, pero fue interrumpido por el británico.

—No me digas, y estás enamorado —dijo como una afirmación irónica.

—Sí, pero esta vez es diferente, de verdad siento algo.

—Eso me dijiste las primeras diez veces que creíste estar enamorado.

El galo suspiró, tenía muchos puntos y no eran a su favor.

—De verdad... yo creo que lo amo —siguió el francés tratando de convencer a su amigo de que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, ya después el siguiente paso sería convencerlo de que él era esa persona.

—Bueno... Creo que después me dices, ya me voy.

No supo cuando, pero habían llegado a la esquina donde se despedían y, esta vez, la despedida se le hizo muy difícil. De verdad quería decirlo, pero, por razones que hasta él desconocía, sentía miedo al rechazo inminente.

* * *

El día siguiente, a la hora del descanso, lejos de ir a buscar a sus amigos, estos le asaltaron por sorpresa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya le has dicho al cejon que te gusta? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Ya lo dejaste? —Asaltó el español seguido de su otro mejor amigo, Gilbert.

—Anda, ¿qué pasó? ¿Ya lo besaste? ¿Ya hicieron "eso"? —El albino siguió atacando al francés con preguntas

—Pero si fue ayer cuando les dije que me gustaba.

—¿Y? —Respondieron a la vez el alemán y el español. La verdad a los amigos del francés ya no les extrañaba que un día tuviera una novia y al otro ya no.

—No le he dicho nada, ya les dije que lo quiero bien.

Eso sí era nuevo, los amigos del francés parecían muy extrañados.

—¿Estás enfermo? —El alemán puso una mano en la frente de su amigo para medir la temperatura.

— Tío, ¿te diste un golpe en la cabeza?

—No —dijo el francés algo ofendido, también tenía derecho a enamorarse —. Me voy con Arthur, nos vemos después.

—Francis está extraño —murmuró Antonio viendo al mencionado irse.

—Sí, ¿tú crees que se está enamorando? —cuestionó Gilbert. Los dos estallaron en risas ante el comentario.

Por su parte, Francis estaba planeando como decirle a su querido inglés que le gustaba.

—_Hello_, _frog _—Siempre el cálido recibimiento de parte del británico.

—_Bonjour_ Arthur, ¿como estás?

—Cansado, hoy las clases estuvieron muy pesadas.

Otra tarde en el instituto que pasaba con Arthur platicando de sus cosas escolares y alguna que otra cosa personal, ambos sabían en el fondo que podían confiarse cosas, pues el otro no las diría.

* * *

En la hora de salida del instituto de nuevo se fueron juntos, Arthur como siempre esperaba a Francis que se tardaba un poco y, después, alegaba que era un pequeño y elegante retraso.

—Retrasado tienes el cerebro, _frog _—murmuró Arthur, comenzando a caminar.

—Arthur, quería comentarte algo que te dije el otro día.

—Hmm —pensó un poco el británico —. ¿Es otra vez esa tontería de que estás enamorado?

—No es una tontería, de verdad siento algo —replicó el francés.

—Sí, claro. Pobre persona de la que estés "enamorado"—murmuró.

—Es verdad, ¿acaso no tengo derecho a enamorarme?

—Mira _frog_, de todas las cosa que creí haber visto en la vida está realmente me sorprende. No podrías estar con una persona por más de tres días, lo sabes.

—Mi amor es verdadero, ya lo verás.

—Eso no me lo tienes que demostrar a mí, sino a la persona que "amas.

Habían llegado al punto donde se separaban, pero Francis no quería irse sin decir sus sentimientos antes, ahora de verdad lo haría.

—Arthur yo...

El inglés ya había dado la media vuelta...

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo el británico y avanzó lentamente.

—Arthur... Me gustas, creo que te amo —soltó el francés, nunca hizo nada así en su vida, definitivamente era la primera vez que se enamoraba.

Arthur se paró en seco, pero no volteo.

—Seguro estás confundido —habló el británico lo suficiente alto para que la persona atrás de él escuchara.

—Pero...

—No puedo darte una respuesta ahora, lo siento —-interrumpió el británico, y luego siguió caminando, dejando a un francés sólo en la esquina.

* * *

Esa noche el francés no pudo dormir bien, solo esperaba que Arthur lo comprendiera.

Al día siguiente no se sentía precisamente de buen humor. Esperaba que Arthur le dijera algo ese día, pero tenía miedo a que lo que le dijera fuera doloroso o cruel. Pasó las primeras horas de clase algo distraído… Así es el amor. Y en la hora del descanso salió rápido a comparación de otros días.

—¡Francis! —Se escuchó la alegre voz de su amigo español que era seguido por el albino.

—_Bonjour_ —sonrió un poco —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Este... ¿ya se te pasó eso del "enamoramiento"? —Preguntó Gilbert.

—Yo le quiero de verdad —el francés se escuchaba serio.

Los amigos del francés se miraron entre sí. Nunca creyeron que algo así pasaría, al menos no en este siglo.

—Sí es verdad lo que dices, entonces cuenta con nosotros para conquistarlo —sonrió el español, a lo que el francés respondió abrazándolos—. Mejor anda, ve a conquistar al cejon.

A Francis no le dijeron dos veces que se fuera a buscar a Arthur.

—Espero que lo logre —murmuraba el español viendo a su amigo francés irse.

—Yo espero lo mismo —secundó su fiel amigo Gilbert—. Con la fama que se viene cargando... Si de verdad lo quiere, entonces le deseo la mejor de las suertes —ambos amigos suspiraron.

Por otra parte un sonriente galo había llegado con su amor.

—_Frog _—saludó el británico sin voltear a verlo.

—_Bonjour,_ Arthur —. Su ánimo se apagó un poco, pero no completamente. Estaba dispuesto a afrontar todo de frente y hacer lo que nunca antes había hecho: ser fiel a lo que sentía—. ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije ayer?

—Sí —suspiró —. Verás, no es que no te crea, es sólo que no me siento listo para algo así —. El británico bajó la mirada.

Francis en algún lugar de su mente esperaba que Arthur le reclamara, que lo insultara o golpeara, que le hablara de forma vulgar o incluso pensó que intentaría lanzarle otra "maldición", como la que supuestamente le había lanzado una vez; lejos de lo que pensó, el británico parecía algo triste e incluso, si no tuviera la cara tan agachada, diría que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Arthur, si tú me das una oportunidad de tener algo contigo, te prometo ser el novio perfecto, no te lastimaré —. El francés le tendió una rosa, la más bonita que pudo encontrar —. Te seré fiel —. Le levantó suavemente la cara y lo miró a los ojos—. Te quiero, de verdad te quiero —. Ahora si pudo ver su cara sonrojada. El francés se acerco lentamente a la cara roja de Arthur, cerró lentamente los ojos viéndose cerca de los labios del otro. Nunca pensó que un beso pudiera expresar tantos sentimientos en un solo roce, sus labios eran tibios y con una textura suave y delicada, sus labios se sentían tan bien sobre los suyos.

—No... Francis —. El galo sintió un ligero temblor en el inglés—. Las relaciones así no son para mí.

—¿Lo dices por la tonta que te dejó hace poco? —Frunció un poco el ceño.

—No... Hace tiempo… amé demasiado a una persona y me lastimó —. Arthur parecía triste.

Francis abrazó al británico, odiaba a esa persona que hirió a su pequeño ingles.

—Pero Arthur, yo puedo remediar eso, yo haré que lo olvides.

—No es tan fácil... Lo llevo olvidando desde hace tiempo.

—Sólo dame tu corazón —le susurró el galo.

—¿Darte el corazón a ti? —Arthur no creía que esa fuera la mejor idea, después de todo, Francis era un pervertido mujeriego.

—Te quiero de verdad Arthur. Por favor, al menos piénsalo.

Ya era hora de regresar a clase, el galo esperaba que para la hora de salida su amor ya se hubiera tranquilizado.

—Definitivamente... es lindo estar enamorado —. Se tocó los labios, aún se sentía el calor de los labios de Arthur, ya quería volver a tocarlos.

Esperaba con ansias la hora de salir del instituto para poder hablar con su amado británico, quizás podría robarle otro beso.

—_Frog _—. Arthur lo esperaba como siempre en la entrada del instituto.

—Arthur —. Sonrió —. ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

Arthur asintió levemente.

—Francis, todo esto es un error. Por favor, a ti te gustan las mujeres, cambias de novia como cambias de calcetines, ¿y ahora resulta que te gusto?

—Es de verdad, ni yo mismo sé lo que pasó. De verdad te quiero.

—Creerte es difícil —murmuró.

—Te digo que es verdad y estoy dispuesto a probarlo —aseguró el francés.

—No es necesario.

—¿No será que…? ¿No será que tienes miedo de amar o a que yo te ame?

Arthur ya no quiso seguir hablando, le habían dado en su punto débil y lo sabía perfectamente desde que su mejor amigo de la infancia le rompió el corazón.

—Mañana... —soltó el británico — ven a mi casa mañana, ahí lo discutiremos con más calma que estando en la escuela o en la calle.

—Bien, sólo prométeme que lo pensarás.

Y así se separaron para ir de nuevo a sus hogares. Pero por la noche Arthur no pudo dormir, y Francis tampoco.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas pasaron tranquilas, Francis estaba un poco dormido en clase, pero como siempre fue un buen estudiante eso no le afectaba demasiado. Sólo esperaba la hora de ver a Arthur; ese británico con carácter fuerte le robó el corazón por alguna razón que desconocía y, la verdad, nunca pensó que algo como esto le sucediera a él.

Y llegó la hora esperada. Era la hora de receso y Francis corrió a ver a Arthur.

—_Frog_.

—Arthur —. Le sonrió galante el francés.

—¿Aún irás a mi casa hoy en la tarde?

—Claro que sí, necesitamos hablar.

—_Frog_, te adelanto que quizás la mayoría de las respuestas a tus preguntas sean negativas.

—Eres muy cerrado, no comprendo por qué no me das la oportunidad.

—Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a mi casa.

Y no le pudo sacar información al británico, de verdad era muy cerrado respecto a hablar de sus sentimientos, así que lo único que le quedaba al galo era esperar hasta la hora de salida del instituto y luego hasta llegar a casa de Arthur.

* * *

Espero pacientemente y ahora estaban en casa del británico, que le había ofrecido un poco de té y algunas golosinas.

—Que buenos modales, señor Arthur —molestó un poco el francés.

—Cállate, _frog _—. Le lanzó una mirada molesta—. Y ahora dime, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo?

—Las mejores —siguió molestando.

—Es en serio —. Ahora estaba más molesto.

—Está bien, iré al punto —. El francés respiró profundamente—. Arthur... Arthur, quiero tener algo contigo.

—¿Y qué me dice que no lo harás como con otras persona? —Cuestionó —. Sólo las usas uno o dos días y luego las dejas.

—Arthur, lo que siento por ti es distinto a lo que siento por otras personas, ¿por qué no me dejas demostrarlo?

—Yo... no creo estar listo para una relación, independientemente si es contigo o con otro.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo que pasa es que hace poco me enamoré de una persona y ésta me lastimó. Y ahora tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos.

—¿La sigues amando? —. El francés miró fijamente al británico.

—No lo se...yo creo que sí.

Francis tenía algo de competencia, pero no es como si no la hubiera tenido antes con otras personas. y ahora tenía ventaja ya que la tipa lo había dejado, pero en eso se oye la puerta siendo azotada, cosa que lo sobresaltó, pero al parecer el británico seguía como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Iggy! —Entró un chico alto, rubio, y con una voz chillona.

—Alfred —. El británico dejó su té de lado, para mirarlo con aparente desinterés.

—¿Iggy? —El francés no entendía nada.

—Este tipo es mi vecino, Alfred —. Le dijo el británico al galo, y luego el mencionado volteó a ver al galo.

—Sí, soy Alfred, ¿tú quien eres?

—Francis Bonefoy —saludó educadamente y le tendió la mano.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿eres amigo de Iggy? —Le preguntó mientras le tomaba la mano, el francés asintió.

Alfred se quedó con ellos el resto de la tarde, por lo que no pudieron seguir hablando a solas, sin embargo, aquella visita lo hacía deducir muchas cosas, la manera en la que Arthur lo miraba, como sus ojos brillaban aunque el aparentaba estar enojado y como no podía dejar de reclamarle por cualquier cosa, ignorando muchas veces sus comentarios con tal de responderle al americano. Todo eso lo hacía deducir cosas que no quería creer, porque si las creyera diría que no tiene oportunidad con el británico.

* * *

Bueno, sinceramente no se si deba hacer una continuación de esto o simplemente dejarlo asi, asi que solo esperare los comentarios : )

_Aur revoir~_


End file.
